Wittland
The country of Wittland (formally the Sylvarchy of Wittland) is an island nation located between the continents of Vesperia and Kai-Meridia. Its Capital is the city of 'Sīnor. '''The country is a Sylvarchy, an unique form of government that functions similar to a federal monarchy in which a Grand Sylvan is elected to office and his family shall rule Wittland for the Next 100 years. History Early History The exact origin of the Witts are not known even to modern day historians. They possess no genetic link to any other racial group in the world, and no evidence exists for there to be a plausible explaination of a voyage. However the first Example of the Wittish civilization is around -5000 U when the first Structures were found on the Wittish island, however the nature of these structures is unknown as to whether they belong to the Wittish or to another precursor civilization. The first writing was found on the wittish islands and has been dated back to -3500 U in the form of a primitive cuniformic writing. However the consensus among Historians is that Wittish Civilization evolved around the time of -1500 U, this is due to the fact ancient Wittish buildings such as the Crystal Hallway, and the remains of the Great library have been shown to be dated back to this time. At around 500 U the Witts begin to colonize various lands around their islands some being the Riden Penninsula, Bersania, and finally Assai. The Vespian Wars The Vespian Wars are traditionally divided into 3 distinct wars, the first Vespian, the Second, and the Third. The first Vespian invasion was not an invasion by Vespia itself but rather by Vespian colonists seeking to establish military outposts in the Wittish islands. The war begin because of the aggressive behavior of Vespians towards the Wittish, which would generally include the enslaving, sodomizing, and destruction of Wittish cities. This resulted in a war between the Vespians and the Wittish, which is only described through Wittish legends most of which seem to be extreme over dramaticizations. Some examples include Wittish magicians bringing never ending drought and madness over the vespians. The Second Invasion is perphaps the most important in Wittish history, the war resulted because of the execution of Witts living in the Vespian islands to which the Witts retailated by initiating an ethnic cleansing of Vespians in Wittish islands. The conflict soon spiralled out of control into war, as the vespians launched a massive invasion into Wittland. The invasion was finally repulsed after TBD years of war. This is believed to be the result of the rise of the Wittish empire. Golden Age of Wittish culture The golden age of wittish culture is traditionally held to be the period between the first and second vespian invasion. This period was characterized by a strong decentralization of the wittish states into many different city states and clan states. However in spite of this the era was mostly peaceful and prosperous for witts with culture flowering in a grandness unseen anywhere else on Sabel. During this period it is believed the Sverdaens who worshipped the Wittish war god as the one true manifestation of Jeoloel migrated from Wittland to the Sverdaen islands. Wittish Empire The Wittish empire was an empire founded in response to the Vespian invasion, the empire united under the Veyman, Gaeroz the Great. He managed to form the largest empire the world had ever seen up to that point. Conquering parts of Vespia, Bersania, Riden, Assai, and the Zhousphere, along with Memu. The empire lasted for some TBD years, and had 4 rulers. It collapsed due to infighting from the last Ruler dying heirless, and generals forming their own states. Some historians believe this conquest spread the idea of monotheism/a supreme deity to other civilizations allowing later religions to form, along with magic being spread. Bersanian Conquest The Great Libertation Formation of the Sylvarchy Government The government of Wittland is a form of governance called a Sylvarchy, coming from the Wittish word for ruler Sulv (note that in Wittish language there is no distinction between a Monarch and head of a republic/or a representative). It operates as a hybird between a republic and a Monarchy, every Grand Sylvan serves a hundred year term, and if they die in office then their closest male-line relative will succeed them. At the end of every term, the Sylvans will convene in the capitol of Sīnor to elect a new Grand sylvan from among themselves. However to be elected certain requirements must be met to be elected, they must hold certain amounts of power to not be a puppet, be male, be of age, and be healthy. Those descended from previous Grand Sylvans are known as Jæγo (lit: The esteemed). Cities are fairly autonomous with being able to determine their own method of governance. Religion ''See More:Wittish Religion The Wittish Religion is not exactly what could be defined as religion, but rather a collection of Beliefs and pantheons of gods. The Belief system is classified as Polytheistic having a plethora of gods, but also has a supreme Deity Jeoloel who is often referred to as the one true god of Wittland, with all other gods being merely extensions of him. The religion itself has many sects with varying views and beliefs, such as Truanism which is a monotheistic dualistic and manichean religion. However central beliefs of the religion include the belief in distinguishing yourself from others, and the view that life itself is paradoxical with good and evil both simultanously existing intertwinned as one. As such it has no true concept of ´Sin´ with the role of such being fulfilled by what are called acts of destruction. People The Witts are a people of White skin, along with unusual Silver to platinum hair, and blue eyes. Regarded as incredibly beautiful to the point of being inhuman by the rest of the world, their genetics can be found across the world due to Witts being kidnapped for use as sex slaves, concubines, and etc. Their looks were so incredible that most of the world thought they were naught but myths, except for the Bersanians, Vespians, and to a lesser extent the Kaijins who they kept contact with. The exact origins of the Witts are an enigma to modern day scientists, as there is no genetic link from them to other whites, and the exact place of origin of the Witts is completly unknown. Due to the fact that Wittish traits are considered dominant against nearly every other ethnic trait (with the exception of Vespians) it is unknown why this occurs, as the traits arent particulary advantegous and arent original traits of Humanity like Brown Eyes, and dark skin. Some theorize that the Witts are actually Albino vespians that colonized the islands, but genetic and archaelogical evidence refutes this, another theory is that due to the predujice and supsicion those with darker skin and brown eyes along with Dark hair face in Wittish society that these traits completly died out, but it also doesnt explain why the Wittish traits are dominant. Standard wittish female.jpg|Average Wittish Female Wittish Standard.jpg|Average Wittish Male